Empress Spriggan
by DrekonDLuna
Summary: I don't want to spoil the story. so just read and enjoy. This is a ZerLu or Zercy however you want to put it. No prof reader yet. i'm looking for one. So there may be typos.
1. Chapter 1

**So I finally decided to write again and I came up with this. It is also on Wattpad. I have the same name for my wattpad.**

* * *

It was a cloudy day when Makarov the guild master of Fairy Tail walked into the guild hall holding hands with a ten year old girl. She has one green eye and one brown eye. Her hair was golden blonde with light blue bangs. Her skin was slightly tan though still a little pale. They walked into the guild and everyone looked at them. The girl was scared of all of the eyes on her. "Listen up, brats." Makarov yelled, so everyone could hear him. "This is Lucy. She will be joining the guild. Also don't ask her about her past because she has amnesia. Laxus come here." He said and a teen with spiky blonde hair, grey eyes and a lightning shape scar over his right eye came forward.

"What is it, gramps." Laxus said.

"I want you to look after her." Makarov said and Laxus was about to say no. though that changed when grey eyes met mixmatch eyes. He got lost in them and changed his mind.

"Alright." He said looking at Gramps then he looked at Lucy. "Come here, Lu." Laxus said and she walked over to him and looked up at him. He gave her a small smile and ruffled her hair. She smiled back and her smile light up the entire room. She noticed all of the others staring. She got close to Laxus trying to hide from all the eye and held on to his pant leg. He got her to let go and picked her up, so she was being carried on his hip. He walked over to a table in the corner and after he sat down he sat her on his lap with his back resting against the wall. They sat there for awhile talking to each other with no interruptions. Mainly because the only other kids that were there was Mira and her siblings. Lucy ended up falling asleep and Laxus decided to take her home. Once there he put her in his bed and went to take a shower. Afterwards he joined her and feel asleep.

7 years later Lucy's POV

It's been seven years since I joined Fairy Tail and since then the only one I really talk to are Laxus, Gray, Mira, and Gramps. Laxus and Gray are like my older brother. They are protective of me, though not overly protective. Mira is like my sister and has mellowed out over the years, though she was still mean to curtain people. Mainly because both of her younger siblings died. Lisanna was killed by a beast and Elfman was killed when he tried to takeover the beast, but failed. And Gramps is like a grandpa to me hence his name.

I've just woken up, got a shower and got dressed into a dark blue short toga dress with gold outlines. My makeup consists of black eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, and matte black lipstick. For some reason I've alwaysed loved wearing togas. I then walked down stairs and smell pancakes and maple bacon. I walked into the kitchen and see Laxus putting them on some two plate. "Smells good." I said as I sat down.

"Thanks." He said. He sat a plate in front of me then sat down with his own plate. "So what's the plan for today?" He asked.

"I'm going with Mira on a girls day to the shopping district." I said. "What about you?" I asked and then dug into the pancakes after I put peanut butter on them.

"I'll be helping gramps with the paperwork." He said as he ate. When we were finished eating he said. "So have fun with Mira and don't get into any trouble."

"What trouble? Mira and I never get into trouble." I said and tilted my head slightly to the left. Laxus just gave me the are-you-serious look.

"You and Mira always somehow get into trouble. Like the time you two took that s-class job and half the forest was destroyed. Or when you two sunk and entire island. Or the time some guys hit on you two at a bar and they ended up in the hospital for a month. Or."

"I get it." I said a little loudly to get him to stop. "We'll be careful." I said as I found my shoes by the door and put them on. they were black gladiator heel that went up to my thighs.

"I've always wondered how you fight in those?" Asked Laxus.

"Practise, brother." I said and hugged him. "I'll be by the guild around four." I said and walked out the door and through the forest to meet up with Mira at the guild. I walked in and found Mira sitting at the bar. She was wearing a dark purple corset top, black ripped skinny jeans, black combat boot, a dark purple bow holding her hair into a ponytail, and a black leather jacket. She had about the same make up I did though she didn't have eyeshadow on and her lipstick was a matte dark purple. I walked up to her and sat beside her. "Hey, Mira." I said and she looked at me with a smile.

"Hey, Luce. Ready to go shopping."

"Yep." I said and we both got up and went shopping for the day. We visited almost every store. I bought more togas and some normal cloth, while Mira got more jeans and shirts. Almost all the people whispered about us. Mainly because Mira and I are called the twin demons. She's called the dark demon and i'm called the light demon.

The reason for the names is when I first joined fairy tail all I knew was light healing magic. So when I got closer to Laxus and Mira they both asked me what magic I wanted to learn. I told them I wanted to learn the same magic as Mira. So she taught me how to use it, though I do use satan souls they are different than Mira's. Mine use light magic even though they are demons.

By the time we were done shopping it was three forty. So we decided to go back to the guild. When we got there we heard the guild was partying. I looked at Mira and she shrugged and so did I. We opened the doors and we saw that Gildarts was back. We went to the bar where he was and put our stuff down. I sat next to Gildarts and Mira sat next to me. "Hey, Gildart. How was the job?" I asked. He looked at me and blinked. I sighed. "It's me, Lucy." I said and he went wide eyed.

"Noway. Is that really you." He said shocked and I nodded. "You've changed and the job was brutal. I'll tell you about it later." I nodded and ordered a beer and so did Mira. After everyone passed out and Mira went home, Gildarts and I went to the far corner of the guild to talk. He then showed me hit metal prosthetics and I stared at them.

"what happened?" I asked and looked him in the eyes.

"Acnologia happened." When he said that something in me didn't feel right. "I found him while on the job and he attacked me. I barely made it out with my life."

"So you didn't finish the job." He shook his head. "Damn" I said.

"It's getting late. I'm ganna go home. See ya later, Lucy." He said and left. I then also left and headed home. Once home I took off my shoes and went to my room. I got changed into a large nightshirt and went to bed.

 _Dream_

 _I was running through a castle with someone chasing me, though I wasn't scared. When they caught up to me, he picked me up and spun me around. "Hehe, Papa!" I said happily. He turned me to looked at him, but his face was covered by shadows. "Can we go see mama?" I asked._

" _Yep, that's where we're going." He said as he walked. We made it to these really big double doors and papa opened them. I squirmed in his arms and he put me down. I ran over to mama._

" _Mama!" I yelled and hugged her leg._

" _Hi, my little light. What are you doing here?" She asked as she picked me up and set me on her hip. She also had a shadow covering her face._

" _Papa brought me." I said and pap walked over and kissed mama on the cheek._

 _Then the dream changed. I was now sitting in someone's lap and looking at the sunset. He had his arms around my waist and his chin resting on my head. I felt so happy and safe with him there though I didn't know who he was. "***** When I get older I want to be your bride." I said happily. He moved me so I was sitting sideways on his lap so I could look at him, but his face was also covered by shadows._

" _Are you sure? You know what that means. Don't you." He said._

" _Yes, I know what that means, but I mean it. I couldn't see myself with anyone else in the future." I said with a serious face. " I don't want to be with anyone else." I whispered, but he heard me._

" _Then you will have to stay by my side till the day you are old enough." He said._

" _Where else would I be, My King." I said._

" _No where else, My future queen." He said and nudged his nose into my cheek and I smiled. He hugged me and I hugged him._

 _Then it changed again, this time I was in a burning house. "Mama!" I yelled as I ran to find a way out. I finally found an opening and ran out of the house. I searched for my mama's magic signature and ran towards it. I ran through a forest and into a clearing. I saw my mama in a battle stance and facing a small person. "Mama!" I yelled and she looked at me with distress in her eyes._

" _Don't come over her! Run, my light, run!" Mama yelled and I was panicking. Then that other person ran her sword through her heart._

" _Mama!" I screamed and wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't let me. I was frozen as I watched my mom drop to the ground in a pool of her own blood. "Mama." I said with tears in my eyes._

 _Dream end_

I bolted up and was panting. I clutched my head. "What was that? Was it just a dream or was it my memories before Fairy Tail." I said. I knew one thing and that was I didn't want to go anywhere today. I put some pants on and went down stairs. I went into the kitchen and sat a note. _Went on a job. Be back in a week. From your big bro. P.S. don't get into any trouble._ I put the note back down and grabbed some toast. I went back to my room and pulled out my communication lacrima. I put some magic in it and pulled up Mira. She answered in a matter of seconds.

"What's up, Luce. You usually don't call me this early." She said.

"I needed someone to talk to. I had a weird dream last night and it felt more like memories." I said.

"I'll be over in a bit." she said and I nodded. Ten minutes later and she was at my door. We went up to my room and sat down on my bed. "So what happened." I told her what happened in my dream and how it all felt real. "Well damn and I think you're right they're probably memories. Though we need to know more. Like who was your parents, who killed your mother, and who the guy is." She said and I nodded.

"Agreed. We could ask for Doranbolts help."

"Who?" She asked.

"He's a friend of mine that work for the council. He can erase, restore and implant memories."

"Why didn't you ask for his help sooner?" Mira asked

"Uh, I forgot." Mira sweat dropped and shook her head.

"You are so forgetful." she said. "So let's call him." She handed me my communication lacrima and I focused on Doranbolt. He answered a second later.

"Hey, Lucy." He said.

"You busy?" I asked.

"Nope. What's up?" He asked.

"I had a dream last night and it felt real. Mira and I think it's memories. We were wondering if you could help me regain my memories."

"Yeah sure. Though why didn't you ask for my help sooner?" He asked.

"I forgot." He just shook his head.

"I'll be there in a hour. I have to finish some paperwork first."

"Ok see ya in a bit." I said. He nodded and I cut the connection.

"So what do you want to do until then?" Mira asked.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked and she nodded. We went down stairs and I looked through the movies. "The last witch hunter or Ghost rider." I asked.

"Hm, The last witch hunter." She said and I put it in. We spent the hour making comments during the movie. Then we heard a knock and I went to the door. I opened it and saw Doranbolt.

"Come in." I said and he walked in.

"Sit down. I'm going to see if I can get your memories back." He said and I sat down on the couch. He sat on the coffee table and put his hands on each side of my head. A couple minutes later He withdrew his hands and had a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I got bad news, Lucy. It seem someone has sealed your memories."

"What!? Why?"

"I don't know, though the seal is slowly breaking."

"Is there a way to break it?" Mira asked

"Sadly no, only the person that casted it can break it."

"How long till it will break on it's own?" I asked.

"At the rate it breaking, seven years. I wish I could do more."

"It's fine, you did all you could, Doranbolt." I said and then we heard and beeping noise.

"That's Lahar. I have to go." He said and we nodded.

"Thanks."

"It's nothing. I would help you out anytime." He said and then left. I looked at Mira and she looked deep in thought.

"If someone sealed your memories then they must not want you to know your past. You said that they were all happy memories till it reach the house fire and your mother dieing right." I nodded. "Then whoever killed your mother must have sealed your memories and whoever that is doesn't want you to know even the slightest detail of them. Did you see anything of the one that killed her."

"All I know is it's a man and he is short. Like kid short." My eyes went wide. "It couldn't be could it?" I asked and her eyes were wide to.

"I hope not." She said. "We should keep this to ourselves for now." I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

Today was the day that we left for the S-class exams. Mira and I were helping out this year. We were currently on the boat headed toward tenrou island our guild sacred ground. When we could see the island all the s-class wizards went on ahead and got in our positions. A while later I was up against Gray and Loke. I beat them, but they showed promise so I let them pass. Next was for them to find Mavis's grave. Though halfway through Grimoire heart attacked. We beat them, however several of us were injured. Then Acnologia attacked, no one knew why. In a last ditch effort we joined hand and then we black out.

Seven years later

When I woke up all I heard was yelling. My vision finally focused and I saw Jet, Droy, Bisca, Alzack, Warren, and Max. They all looked older. Mira was next to me looking at them and she looked just as confused as I did. Later we found out that we have been in a state of animated sleep for seven years. We got on the boat and were on our way back when I feel asleep.

 _Dream_

 _I was in the castle again with a man with dark blue long hair with green eyes and tan skin with blue markings on his face and arms. He was chasing me with a smile on his face. He caught up to me and picked me up and spun me around in a circle. "Hehe, Papa." I said Happily. He turned me around to look at him. "Can we go see Mama?" I asked._

 _"Yep, that's where we're going." He said as we walked. We made it to these really big double doors and papa opened them. I squirmed in his arms and he put me down. I ran in and saw my mama. She has golden blonde hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. We looked almost identical. I ran to her._

 _"Mama!" I yelled and hugged her leg._

 _"Hi, my little light. What are you doing here?" She asked as she picked me up and set me on her hip._

 _"Papa brought me." I said._

 _Then the dream changed. I was now sitting in a man's lap and looking at the sunset. He had black hair, black eyes and pale skin. He had his arms around my waist and his chin resting on my head. I felt so happy and safe with him there. "Zeref, When I get older I want to be your bride." I said happily. He moved me so I was sitting sideways on his lap so I could look at him._

 _"Are you sure? You know what that means. Don't you." He said._

 _"Yes, I know what that means, but I mean it. I couldn't see myself with anyone else in the future." I said with a serious face. " I don't want to be with anyone else." I whispered, but he heard me._

 _"Then you will have to stay by my side till the day you are old enough." He said._

 _"Where else would I be, My King." I said._

 _"No where else, My future queen." He said and nudged his nose into my cheek and I smiled. He hugged me and I hugged him._

 _Then it changed again, this time I was in a burning house. "Mama!" I yelled as I ran to find a way out. I finally found an opening and ran out of the house. I searched for my mama's magic signature and ran towards it. I ran through a forest and into a clearing. I saw my mama in a battle stance and facing a small person. He was old with white hair. It was Makarov. "Mama!" I yelled and she looked at me with distress in her eyes._

 _"Don't come over her! Run, my light, run!" Mama yelled and I was panicking. Then that other person ran her sword through her heart._

 _"Mama!" I screamed and wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't let me. I was frozen as I watched my mom drop to the ground in a pool of her own blood. "Mama." I said with tears in my eyes. Then he came closer to me. "You killed my mama." I said as I backed up._

 _"I did what I had to. She was evil." He said._

 _"You're wrong." I whispered. He got closer to me as he started to mumble something._

 _"You are going to go to sleep now, child. When you wake up you won't remember who anyone was to you. A blank slate." He casted the spell and I blacked out._

 _End of Dream_

I bolted up and then I remembered who I truly am. I'm Lucilia Light Chronos. Daughter of Acnologia and Layla Chronos. Sister of Larcade Chronos. My mother was part of the Spriggan 12, My father is the Apocalypse dragon and friend of the King of the Alvarez empires. The king is called King Spriggan or as I know him Zeref Spriggan. My first love and future husband. I also remembered my real magic. Apocalypse dragon slayer, Light demon slayer, Shadow Wolf slayer, Celestial god slayer, teleportation, and Life magic. My real home is the Alvarez empire.

I looked around and Mira was looking at me. "I remember." I said and she went wide eyed.

"So?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Not here." I said and she nodded. Then Makarov came over to us.

"Is something wrong, child." He asked and I wanted to kill him then and there, but I couldn't not now. Revenge takes time. I kept calm and didn't let my emotions show.

"No, nothing." I said and he went back to the others.

When we got back to the guild, We stayed to get caught up and then Laxus, Gray, Mira and I went to Laxus and I's home. Once there we all sat down in the living room. "So, you have your memory back." Said Mira and I nodded.

"That's great, Sis." Said Gray.

"No it's not." I said. "The reason being is because someone put a seal on my memories."

"Shit, and Now you know who did it." Laxus said.

"Yeah, First I need to tell you who I really am. My real name Lucilia Light Chronos. Daughter of Layla and Acnologia Chronos." They looked shocked.

"If you're his daughter then why did he attack us?" Mira asked.

"He wasn't after us. He was after Makarov." I said.

"Why would he be after Gramps?" Asked Laxus and Mira was wide eyed.

"Because, He killed my mother in cold blood." I said and they were once again shocked.

"Who exactly was your mother?" Asked Gray.

"Layla was part of the Spriggan 12. They are the top wizards in the Alvarez empire and they serve right under King Spriggan himself. In that country there is no difference between good and evil."

"So, what are you going to do. Cause whatever you do i'm following. He's lost all my respect." Said Mira.

"Same." Said Gray and Laxus.

"I'm leaving and going back to my home, Alvarez." I said.

"We'll follow you." Gray said and the others nodded. I smiled at them.

"Thanks."

"No problem, you're our sister. There is no way we are leaving you." Mira said.

"What Makarov did I can't even put to words. Know that he is no family of mine." Said Laxus and I nodded. "When do we leave?" He asked.

"Tomorrow. It should give us enough time to pack and get some rest." they all nodded. "Also something you need to know. The King of Alvarez is Zeref." They looked shocked yet again.

"Is he as evil as everyone says?" Mira asked.

"Yes and no. To the people he cares about he is the nicest most caring person. Though to everyone else outside of the empire he is evil. So don't piss him off." I said and they nodded.

"So the rumors are wrong?" Gray asked.

"Again yes and no. He has a curse put on him that makes it so everything around him dies."

"That's harsh." Laxus said. "Anyway to counter it."

"Yes, when I was with him. I could cancel it out with my life magic."

"Well that's good." Said Mira "Now then, Let's get pack and get some sleep." We all nodded and Gray and Mira went to their homes. I made dinner, we ate and then went to pack.

The next day we all met up at laxus and I's house. We were already to leave, but I had to do something first. I wrote a letter and then teleported to Makarov's office. He wasn't in there, so I place the letter on top of his desk and then left. Once back they all looked at me. "So how are we getting there?" Gray asked.

"Teleporting." I said with a smirk as I open a portal right underneath of us. They looked shocked and then we all fell. The portal then opened up on the ceiling of the throne room of the castle in Alvarez. I landed on my feet and the others land on top of each other. I then started to laugh. "Hahahaha, you should have seen your faces when I opened the portal. Hahahah." I said and then I tried to stop laughing. We all then heard someone clear their throat. I looked at where the throne was and saw Brandish glaring at us. "Ops, uh, hi. Nice to see you again Brandish." I said with a small wave of my hand.

"Who are you four." She demanded.

"Im Laxus Dreyar."

"Mirajane Strauss."

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Wow, demanding as always I see. What you don't remember your best friend, Randy." I said and she thought for a minute. Her eyes light up when she figured it out.

"Lucilia, is that really you?" She asked with hope in her eyes and I smiled. She ran to me and gave me a really tight hug.

"Can't breath." I struggled to say and she let go of me.

"Ops." She said with a small laugh. I look past her and see a frozen Invel and Dimaria staring at me.

"Hey Invel, Dimaria." they snapped out of it and Dimaria ran to me and gave me a hug, while Invel walked closer and smiled. I hugged her back and smiled at Invel. I let go of her and she backed up. "How has everyone been?" I asked. They gave me a sad look.

"Not good, your father is alway angry and Emperor Spriggan spend most of his time asleep or trying to look for you. Don't even get me started on you're brother Larcade. He's basically emotionless right now." Brandish said.

"Where is Zeref. I want to see him." I said.

"In his room. You still remember where its is." Dimaria said and I nodded.

"Ok, i'm going to go see him. While i'm gone if they get hurt you won't live to see tomorrow." I said in a deadly voice that made them shudder. I then walked out of the throne room and made my way to Zeref's room. I got to his room ten minutes late. Mainly because the castle is huge. I opened one of the black doors and walked in. I closed the door and leaned my back against it. I saw Zeref lying in bed with his arm covering his eyes. I then got an idea to sing a song that I always sung to him when he was in a bad mood.

 _Our lives are stories_

 _Waiting to be told_

 _In search of silver linings_

 _We discovered gold_

 _And Judgment taught us that are hearts were wrong_

 _That they're the ones that we look down upon_

Zeref turn his back to me and probably was looking out of the window.

 _The rules say are emotions don't comply_

 _But we'll defy the rules until we die_

 _So let's be sinners to be saints_

 _And let's be winner by mistake_

 _The world may disapprove_

 _But my world is only you_

 _And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me_

Zeref then bolted up and looked at the door. His eyes went wide cause he probably thought I wasn't real. I then slowly started to walk to the bed as I sung.

 _You showed me feelings i've never felt before_

 _We're making enemies knocking on the devil's door_

 _And how can me you expect me not to eat_

 _When the forbidden fruit taste so sweet_

 _So let's be sinners to be saints_

 _And let's be winner by mistake_

 _The world may disapprove_

 _But my world is only you_

 _And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me_

I sang the last line as I sat down on the bed and took Zeref's hand into mine. He looked down then back to my eyes.

 _Our hearts our to ruthless to break_

 _Let's start fires for heaven sake_

 _Our hearts our to ruthless to break_

 _Let's start fires for heaven sake_

 _Our hearts our to ruthless to break_

 _Let's start fires for heaven sake_

 _Our hearts our to ruthless to break_

 _So let's be sinners to be saints_

 _And let's be winner by mistake_

 _The world may disapprove_

 _But my world is only you_

 _And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me_

 _And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me_

When I was done singing Zeref tackled me to the bed and hugged me. His arms were around my waist and his head nuzzled into my neck. I felt something wet hit my shoulder and knew he was crying. I had one arm around his shoulders and my other hand was running through his soft hair. I felt him breathe in and out. His breath tickled my neck though I didn't show it. "Luce." He mumbled.

"What is it, Zeref?" He picked his head up a bit so I could hear him better and gave a half glare half tired look.

"I'll murder that little troll." He said and his head dropped back down to my neck.

"He's mine to kill."

"Hm, nope i'm killing him."

"I watched him kill my mom." I growled out.

"He's all yours." He said and flipped us over. I was now sitting sideways on his lap as he sat cross legged on the bed. I looked at his face and he looked tired. "Though I want to at least hit him once." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and put my arms around his neck.

"Fine, one hit." I said with a smile. He then rest his forehead against mine and had a sasd look on his face.

"I missed you. These past fourteen years have been miserable. Oh, and don't get me started on your father and brother."

"I've heard. My father is pissy and my brother is emotionless. Also Makarov seal my memories, so I couldn't remember anything up until I joined Fairy Tail." Zeref growled.

"Can I please just kill him."

"No." I said with a slight glare. We then heard a knock at the door.


End file.
